


After Party

by BorgiaBabe



Series: High [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: The One Where Kai Finally Can’t Take Bonnie Being Angry At HimAfter Caroline’s party, Kai and Bonnie finally connect.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: High [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091318
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	After Party

Another three weeks pass before Bonnie and Kai even look in each other’s direction.

Well, that’s a lie.

They catch sight of each other in the halls and in the two classes that they share, but they don’t say a word. But something has changed. He doesn’t look at her with hostility, even when she is with Nora. His eyes look... sad and remorseful. There’s even a hint of something else and if Bonnie was naive enough she’d categorize it under the word ‘longing.’ She hates that every time one of those glances manages to hit her her first instinct is to go towards him and smooth the worry from the corner of his eyes. So she staunchly acts as if he doesn’t exist.

Nora never hears the full story of what happened that night, even though she was bursting with questions when she’d come home less than twenty minutes after Bonnie. All she told the other girl was that her anxiety sprang up out of nowhere and she had to get out of there. Bonnie still isn’t sure if Nora bought it entirely, but she lets Bonnie get away with the excuse for the time being.

“Ready?” Bonnie asks her, heading for the double doors to walk home.

“Can’t. Detention, remember?”

“Naughty Nora.”

“Listen, Mr. Masterson CAN go fuck himself. I said _nothing_ wrong.”

Bonnie laughs. “Well, he runs detention so have fun with that.”

Nora groans and slumps her shoulders. “I’ll try to text you during but if not, afterwards? Maybe we can go get spiced hot chocolate at Twinkles later.”

“Sure,” Bonnie agrees. “Good luck. You’ll need it. He makes you guys do Mundane Astrology as punishment.”

“Oh, Great Creator, help me,” the brunette groans and turns to head to her prison for the next two hours.

The hallways empty a lot quicker when it’s cold out and as Bonnie walks she can hear her own quiet footsteps. The sounds of basketball practice sounds as she passes the gym, but she doesn’t look towards the doors. She’s a few steps past them when one opens.

“Bonnie.” She freezes in her tracks. “Bonnie.” She shakes her head and begins walking again until she feels a hand on her shoulder. “Bonnie, please. Let’s talk.”

“About what?” she says stiffly. “Ruining my day? You just did. Bye.”

Kai sighs and walks in front of her. “Please.” And his tone sounds so sincere that Bonnie sighs and allows him to pull her into a little conclave in front of a empty classroom.

“What is it, Kai?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You said that already,” she says quietly. He sighs heavily and she tries to ignore how good he looks in his tank top and basketball shorts. Even the way his thick, brown hair is windblown from running drills tries to distract her from the fact that she’s angry at him.

“I mean it. I- what I said that night. I was drunk and that’s no excuse,” he hurries to clarify, “but I wasn’t...right. I didn’t mean it.” Bonnie says nothing, just slides her eyes to the side and bites her lip. “You didn’t look cheap,” Kai says softly. “You looked...beautiful. You always do, but that night you looked gorgeous and lit up, and I was being an idiot-“ Bonnie looks up at him and he steps closer. “You make me crazy. I’m  sorry . I miss you,” he whispers.

And even though their encounters are always a mixed bag, Bonnie knows she misses him too. Even when he’s making her want to cry, the minute she walks away from him she wants to turn back. Whenever he hurts her she wants him to heal her. 

“Please-“ he crowds her against the wall “I just want to fix this,” he says, pressing his lips onto her own almost desperately, and she kisses him back clutching the front if his shirt. He pulls away and his expression is a stronger version of the glimpses of what she’s been trying to avoid for weeks. “I just want to fix us.” She nods quickly, not even a spare thought of ‘ _wait a second, think it through_ ’ bothers to crop up. When he rests his hands gently on her throat to brush his thumbs against the skin there she holds onto his wrists when he kisses her again deeply, sweetly. 

“We can,” she breathes into his mouth and he nods, still kissing eveywhere he can reach as she speaks; her lips, her cheeks, the shell of her ear, the tip of her nose and back down to her cupid’s bow. “We can, we will. We’ll fix this okay?” She isn’t even sure either of them know what ‘this’ is but they are still both eager to agree. He nods again pressing his body fully onto hers. 

She takes her hands off of his wrists to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer, barely caring that they’re basically out in the open where any one can see them. And Kai, who probably never cared, takes his hands away from holding her face to run them down the length of her body, smoothly down her curves and around to her lower back. The sounds of the basketball practice in the distance fades away and all Bonnie can hear is a pleasant buzzing in her ears and Kai sighing peacefully as they lick into each other’s mouth. She doesn’t resist when she feels herself being picked up, instead feeling light and loose when her body flows into his, arching her back so she’s pressed even closer against his torso. He moans when she wraps her legs around his waist, squeezing her ass with his big, strong hands and the gesture has her grinding her hips into his and  _ok, this is getting shameless now_ a faint voice in her head echos. 

The Great Creator must feel the same way because sound is filtering back in and all she can hear is the same word being repeated over and over. 

“-hey! Hey! HEY!” They break apart, panting into each other’s mouths, swallowing the other's exhales. “HEY! Parker! What the HELL do you think you’re doing? Both of you-“ Bonnie blinks her eyes open slowly and heart still racing slides quickly down Kai’s body to stand on her feet, pushing him away a little. Coach Appollo does not sound happy. “-get some water and  this is what I find?” He sounds nearly apoplectic, his Aries Sun, Moon, Mercury, and Mars energy pratically permeating the air and Bonnie feels delirious laughter wanting to bubble up in her chest, but when she looks back up at Kai he has a nearly mesmerized gloss in his eyes and it quells the sensation for a moment. In the background, Apollo is still raging “-for nearly thirty minutes! Practice is almost over-“

“Sorry Coach,” Kai says, eyes still stuck on Bonnie. She feels her cheeks burning red hot so she looks away to finally gather up her bag from the ground where it’s fallen. She shoots Coach Apollo a remorseful look she doesn’t mean and can barely keep steady.

“Sorry,” she practically squeaks at him. 

“Bennett go home,” is all he says to her, and she nods quickly beginning to move away from Kai. 

“Call me. Later. After Coach is done murdering you.” He nods and he looks so content that she can’t help but annoy the hulking man down the hall even more by rising up on her tiptoes to kiss Kai on the cheek before she can talk herself out of it. She skirts around Apollo, making sure to not look at him at all (her face would literally catch on fire if she did) and it’s when her back is finally to both of them, the dulcet tones of Coach ordering Kai to go run suicides until he literally dies floating after her through the school doors leading outside that she allows the laughter bubbling up in her chest to erupt out of her mouth in a nervous fit of giggles, a smile bursting brightly onto her face. 

They can fix this. They’re _going_ to fix this.

Once they have figured out exactly what ‘this’ is, they’ll fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Kai! Jeeze.


End file.
